Sonic vs Freddy Fazbear
by MidnightMare247
Summary: For Cream's 8th birthday, Sonic and friends decide to take Cream somewhere new and special, called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for children and grown-ups alike, where imagination comes to life! But now, Sonic must unfold a dark secret hidden in the restruant, by either SURVIVING Five Nights at Freddy's...or die trying. Can you survive Five Night's at Freddy's?
1. The Incident

**Author's Note: Jello! This is MidnightMare247! Today I am presenting, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Freddy. If you don't know who Sonic the hedgehog is, than...I don't know why you're reading this fan fiction. But in case you're not familiar with Freddy, than allow me to explain. Freddy Fazbear is a dangerous, deadly animontronic from the game "Five Nights at Freddy's". I suggest you look him up if you don't know who he is, but the game isa scary horror game, so if you're not into those things and get scared easily than I highly advise you not read this fan fiction.**

**In other words, enjoy! But beware, you're in for a scare... -R.L. Stine**

**Warning: Contains blood, extreme violence, gore, profanity, partial nudity, weapons and slight sexual activity. Rated M for Mature Content. If you are under the age of 13, I highly advise you not read this fan fiction, so please exit this story immediately. If you're easily disturbed by gore and paranormal activity, than I highly advise you not read this fan fiction, and exit immediately as well. I am not responsible for nightmares, disturbance or any kind of fear gained by reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor Five Nights at Freddy's. Sonic is owned by SEGA and Five Night's at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

**(The story shouldn't be as scary as it sounds, but, just in case...I don't wanna get cussed out or anything...)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

Sonic and friends waited excitingly behind the tables and chairs of Vanilla and Cream's small house. The only sounds heard were excited giggles, snickers and chuckling as they waited for Cream's arrival. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Vanilla all hid and stared at the front door of the small house through the pitch darkness, hoping Cream would come soon, and growing impatient with all the excitement.

"What time is it!?" Knuckles whispered loudly.

"Patience, Knuckles, Cream should be back from any second now." Vanilla responded. "She always comes back at exactly 12:00 PM after playing at the playground with her friends."

"How come we never met her friends?" Amy asked.

Before Vanilla could answer, they heard the doorknob of the front door begin to turn.

"Shh, here she comes!" Tails said.

Cream stepped inside the small house and through the front door. The sunlight lit the room slightly, but not enough for the young rabbit. So she flickered the light switch on, and almost immediately, Sonic and friends popped out from their hiding spots, grinning.

"Surprise!" They yelled. "Happy Birthday, Cream!"

Cream gasped, and a grin formed on her creamy-colored face. The living room table held a light pink table cloth with paper plates and plastic utensils beside it, as well as a large birthday cake with eight candles. Confetti covered the wooden floor, and decorations decorated the living room. All of Sonic and friends wore birthday hats, and although one of them (Knuckles) thought they looked ridiculous in it, they knew it would make Cream happy.

"I-Is this for me?" Cream asked.

"But of course, dear, who else would it be for?" Vanilla said, hugging her daughter.

"Well, technically, there are at least an average of 100 people who have the same birthday, and-"

Knuckles hit Tails on the back of the head, cutting his sentence short.

"Ow! Hey!" Tails complained.

Amy walked over and put a birthday crown on Cream's head, making her gasp as she adored the plastic crown spray painted with golden-paint.

"Happy Birthday, Cream." Sonic said, fixing the crown on her head slightly.

"Thanks Mister Sonic! Thank you all so much!" Cream said, happy to celebrate her 8th birthday.

After cake and a small party full of fun, and giggles, and jokes and joy, Sonic and friends decided to take Cream somewhere special. So they walked around town, hoping to find a place that Cream might enjoy being at. But Cream already been to most of the places, including the old Station Square Carnival, the Movie Theater, the Zoo and even the Aquarium built not too long ago.

Sonic and friends were beginning to grow a little worried that they might have ruined Cream's birthday.

"C-Cream, are you sure you don't wanna go back to the Zoo like you did on your 6th birthday? I heard they have some new exotic animals to show." Sonic suggested.

The entire time, Cream was smiling as she held her mother's hand.

"No thank you Mister Sonic." Cream said.

"Well how about we go back to the Movie Theater? They have this new cartoon comin' out called-"

"Actually," Cream said, cutting Amy off. "There a place I already had in mind."

Everyone exchanged confused glances before looking back at Cream. She was still smiling, facing forward as they walked.

"And that would be?" Knuckles asked, cutting the small silence.

"My friends were talking about it. They said that it was really fun, and it's not too far from Station Square." Cream explained.

"What's it called, sweetie?" Vanilla asked.

"It's called...Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

**-Chapter 1: The Incident-**

Sonic and friends were heading over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They assumed it to be one of those little kid restaurants with the mascots and what not (like Chuck E. Cheese's), and thought that Cream might actually enjoy it. It didn't sound too bad after all, and it didn't look too bad either, once they got there.

The building was somewhat small yet long, and oddly, it was located in the middle of nowhere. Well, not necessarily in the middle of nowhere, but it wasn't near any other buildings; It was located on a plain, surrounded by trees. Kind of like a campground, except there is only one building in that one location. Do people really come all the way here just to enter a little kiddy restaurant?

There was a bridge located in between tow large trees in the forest, that could lead you to a few pathways that lead you to different cities, including Station Square. Other than that bridge, it would be extremely difficult to exit back into the city through these forests. And it's said that after midnight, the bridges are closed and locked and don't open back up until 6:00 AM.

Sonic and friends didn't know why, but they felt a little uneasy about this place (except for Cream). None the less, they watched people and children happily and excitedly enter the Pizza Place, also examining the cartoonish picture of the mascots on the top of the building, also revealing the name, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

"What are we waiting for?" Cream asked, pulling them inside of the building.

When they entered, they were met with colorful, jingly music and a cheering and clapping crowd, as somewhat excepted. There were a few posters on the walls of the mascots, but they looked more realistic than the cartoonish picture on the very top and front of the building. There was a hallway they were walking down, as well as other people who wished to enter into the party room.

There was also a large sign that Amy noticed that said "Don't Touch Freddy". That's, strange... Why can't the children touch a mascot? Perhaps, they're afraid the children might end up doing something they're not supposed to, like, maybe breaking the main mascot (if it's a machine)? Or maybe the mascot (if a human in a costume) doesn't like to be touched and feels uncomfortable with it.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, for kids and grown-ups alike, where imagination comes to life." The employee man said the hallway said, wearing what looked to be a normal brown bear costume without the head part on it, revealing the employee's face.

It looked like something a kid would wear for halloween if he wanted to be a bear, except larger. Although the employee wore a fake smile on his face, he seemed somewhat tired and stressed out. Perhaps he didn't like his job. After all, he was a grown man working at a kid's restaurant.

"$5 for each adult, and $2 for each child." The employee said.

Vanilla pulled out her wallet to give the man the money. Cream never looked so excited, in fact, she looked more happy and excited than she did when she went on her very first merry-go-round at the carnival for her 4th birthday.

"Today is my birthday!" Cream blurted out to the employee.

The employee smiled a little more, trying to be kind.

"Well happy birthday, kiddo. This means that you get a free birthday cake here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Yay! Two birthday cakes in one birthday!" Cream cheered.

Vanilla smiled.

"Well, alright." Vanilla said.

"We'll also be singing happy birthday for your daughter, today. Would you like that?" The employee asked Cream.

Cream nodded her head instantly, excited. Vanilla handed the employee the money.

"Whelp, have fun everyone! But whatever you do, Don't. Touch. Freddy."

Sonic and friends seemed confused, but brushed it off as they entered the party room. Cream didn't seem to notice the last thing the employee said, but Amy was fully aware of what he said, and almost immediately felt uncomfortable.

There were people everywhere in the main, party room/stage room, and kiddish music was playing, that sounded like fun, jolly, happy music.

On stage were three mechanical mascots that Sonic and friends instantly spotted. One of them were a bunny, that kind of looked like Cream, except a couple of inches taller. And the bunny was purple with pretty pink-colored eyes, holding a guitar. The other one was a yellow duck, with purple-colored eyes, that held a cupcake and had a bib on that read "Let's Eat!". These two were called Bonnie and Chica.

And the last, main one was a brown bear, with light blue-colored eyes, holding a microphone, for he was the lead singer. His name was, Freddy Fazbear, the main idol of the restaurant. They all, strangely looked like creatures similar to Sonic and friends, except they moved like robots, which they sorta were, and were emotionless, although they mechanically moved their jaws up and down and their eyes around as if they were trying to make facial expressions and show emotion.

It was obvious that they weren't alive...wasn't it? Although covered with fur and feathers, the way their body parts moved made it quite obvious that they weren't really, real. As mentioned before, they moved mechanically and had voice boxes that could only make song sounds and not actual words or language.

It wasn't quite noticeable, but...Sonic and friends could tell that the animontronics haven't been bathed in a while. If you looked real closely, you could see patches of dirt spots on them, and their fur and feathers looked sort of dull as if tinted with dirt and dust. Which led Amy to think...how did they get fur/feathers? Were they glued on them or something?

Cream laughed with excitement as the crowd cheered, some taking their seats at the tables and eating pizza with soda, as the waiters and waitresses gave them their meals. The crowd didn't cheer like the ones you would hear in a rock band concert or a presidential speech; more like a cheer for a elementary school talent show.

Sonic and friends continued examining the place, and eventually found some seats at a spare table. Cream ran off to find her friends who said they would be here today for her birthday.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Knuckles mumbled, crossing his arms.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Knuckles, all you do is complain." Amy said. "This isn't about us, this is about Cream."

"Well, she can't have her way all the time! She has to learn to just wing it, sometimes! I'd rather be at the aquarium, watching that new great white shark they found!"

"But it isn't your birthday, is it?"

Knuckles grumbled in frustration and frowned, hating every moment of this.

"Oh, cheer up, Knux." Sonic said. "Think about how happy we're making Cream right now."

"Speaking of Cream, I think I should go keep a close eye on her so that she doesn't get into trouble..." Vanilla interrupted.

"Trouble? Cream doesn't get into trouble." Tails butted in.

"I know, but this seems like a huge crowd, and I don't want her getting lost in it."

Vanilla had a point. There were approximately forty people in this small building today, NOT including the employees. But why? It's only Sunday. Can't imagine how many people would be here on Friday.

Vanilla left the table to find Cream, leaving only Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy left at the table. The waitress soon came over and gave them their large cheese pizza along with six soft drinks to go with it. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy began eating as they watched the show on the stage.

It wasn't anything spectacular, but the kids seemed to love it. Maybe it was their anthropomorphic design, or the way the fact that they were machines yet they actually 'sing' and 'move' like an actual living thing. Although Amy felt uncomfortable about how the mascots almost looked like their own species, she kind of liked the kiddish tunes they played. It made her feel so...relaxed. She didn't know why; perhaps it reminded her of her own childhood.

"Those things almost look like us." Amy said, studying the animontronics on stage.

Sonic took a bite out of his cheese pizza, licking some sauce and cheese off of his lips.

"Mm, this pizza sure does taste good." Sonic said.

"I mean, don't they look like us?" Amy asked.

"I wonder if they serve pizza with bacon bits and mushrooms." Sonic said.

"They even have our same heights. And their fur and feathers look so realistic, including their eyes, mouths, everything! If they didn't move all funny like that, and looked like they haven't been washed in years, I swear you could probably mistaken one of those robots as our kind."

"Maybe they sell chili dogs here-"

"Are you even listening?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"Huh? What?"

Amy sighed in frustration.

"Forget it..." Amy said, looking back at the stage.

Amy had a huge crush on Sonic, and would do anything to earn his love. But sometimes, he can be so aggravating. The animontronics then stopped for a second, as if loading up another song, and soon began singing happy birthday, specifically for Cream. They had a voice box in them that made them sound like goofy, cartoon characters, but it still sounded good.

Cream had the spotlight on her as she climbed onto the stage with the animontronics. The rest of the crowd began singing happy birthday too, and her name was displayed on a huge screen behind stage with rainbow colors and decorations.

Amy, while they sang, soon remembered seeing that sign when she walked in all of a sudden saying, "Don't Touch Freddy", and Cream was awfully close to Freddy right now. She even remembered hearing the employee in the hallway say so.

Amy's eyes widened at the thought of the main idol of this restaurant malfunctioning or going ballistic because poor Cream made a mistake of bumping into Freddy.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sonic asked, noticing this.

Amy didn't respond. The crowd and the animontronics were all focused on Cream as they sang. Cream seemed like the happiest rabbit in the world, especially when Freddy kneeled down and held out a small cake for Cream, moving slowly. Cream gasped, happily, almost crying with joy at the sight of the small only-for-one-person cake and the sounds of the crowd singing her happy birthday.

'Don't. Touch. Freddy...'

The words flashed inside of Amy's head as her heart pounded against her chest, as well as the sound of the tired employee's voice. Cream was getting closer and closer to Freddy as the crowd began cheering, and it all seemed like it was happening in slow motion for Amy, as if her consciousness was telling her to stop Cream before it was too late.

'Don't. Touch. Freddy.'

Amy instantly stood up, slowly pushing past the crowd towards Cream, reaching out to her. Her now rapid heart beat was the only thing she could hear as Cream got closer and closer to Freddy, her small arms spread out wide. The words echoed through Amy's head as she reached further out to Cream, mouthing her name as if she was yelling out to her.

'Don't. Touch. Freddy!'

It was too late. Cream shot her small arms around Freddy and pulled him into a hug. Freddy froze, as if it were a computer freezing up. His eyes widened as Cream squeezed him, his body refused to move, and his voice box refused to play the jingly music it played not too long ago.

"Thank you so much!" Cream said, giggling.

Freddy didn't respond. The other animontronics stopped singing, staring at Cream without saying a word or playing a note, frozen as well. The crowd didn't seem to notice as they continued cheering. But Amy saw that look on Freddy's face...and knew something was terribly, terribly wrong with that look...

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, and the small building felt like it was shaking violently. The crowd gasped and everything went silent, except of the noise of the building crumbling. Cream gasped and quickly pulled away from Freddy, feeling the building shaking violently beneath her.

"Cream!" Amy yelled out.

The crowd began screaming as they building shook violently. Some people held onto things so they wouldn't fall, some ran out of the building, some ran in circles screaming as they didn't know what to do and some fell on the ground for the building was shaking too hard and fast. Parents held onto their children and employees were trying to figure out what was going on.

The animontronics all stood up, facing Cream as if she was in trouble. Cream trembled as she stared up at them, backing away in fear as the building was still shaking.

"Cream!" Vanilla called out.

Cream fell off the stage, but Vanilla caught her and ran over to Sonic and friends, who were trying to make sure no one was getting hurt. The animontronics' eyes stared at Sonic and friends, and they looked widened, no longer half-lidded. Some of them even twitched a little. Amy noticed this, now closest to the stage, and yelled out to them.

"Leave her alone!" Amy yelled out to them, specifically at Freddy.

Freddy, the main idol, shot his eyes at Amy, but didn't move any part of his body other than his eyes. His eyes were still widened and seemed somewhat...cold and...dark now, than it did before when he was playing his happy, jingly music for the crowd.

Amy gasped and took a step back, trembling as Freddy stared at her with those, frightening eyes. They looked so...real. She didn't feel the slightest bit relaxed anymore as her eyes and Freddy's eyes locked with one another. But then, Freddy's eyes relaxed a little, and his eyelids began to cover his half of his eyes again as he still stared at Amy.

And just as he did this, the building immediately stopped shaking. The people stopped screaming and what not, but some kids were crying and sobbing. Pizza condiments and soda stains covered some of the people, and some of them gained a bruise or two from falling over.

The animontronics had returned back to normal, but weren't singing, they were just standing there, facing the crowd. Freddy's eyes seemed...funny...like he regretted something, but just as Amy caught this, the look went away.

"What the hell is going on here!?" A man in the crowd yelled out.

A lady in the crowd gasped.

"Don't use that kind of language! There are children in here!" The lady yelled back.

They began arguing, and soon the entire crowd were yelling and screaming at each other. Some (mainly children) were still crying, some just stayed silent and some were walking or rushing out of the front door.

Sonic and friends weren't sure what to do. Cream was hugging her mother tightly, sobbing. The cake Freddy gave her was ruined and splattered onto the stage floor. Vanilla tried calming Cream down, and headed for the exit. Sonic, after forming a plan, began trying to calm people down and make sure no one was hurt as well as Sonic's friends.

Soon, the manager of the establishment busted into the Stage Room. He wore a blue suit with a red bow tie, and had spiky brown hair with a brown mustache and eyes that matched his hair. The crowd turned to look at him.

"Settle down, everyone." The Manager said. "No need to panic. It seems we've had a small earthquake here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, and nothing more. Raise your hand if anyone is badly injured and needs medical attention immediately."

Four people raised their hands. One was a slightly overdramatic and very protective woman who's eight year old son has a bruise on his knee, one was an elderly woman who just apparently broke her back, one is a woman who twisted her ankle and another is an employee who has tiny pieces of glass stabbed into his arm by the now broken popcorn machine.

Doctors and nurses rushed in immediately from the other room to seek medical attention for these injured people.

"I truly apologize for this folks, but because of this earth quake, everyone must exit immediately and return home." The Manager said.

Some of the people groaned or sighed with disappointment before exiting. The last to exit were Sonic and friends, including Amy, who was still in deep shock. Everything shocked her, from the 'earthquake' to the look in Freddy's eyes. What had happened back there?

But the thing that really shocked Amy, was the way the employee in the hallway in the bear costume looked at her. He had slightly shook his head, looking even more depressed, and in his eyes Amy could tell he was saying "I told you so..."


	2. Cream's Recovery

**Chapter 2: Cream's Recovery**

The sky was still bright blue and sunny, but large rain clouds began to kick in, blotting out the sun, perfectly fitting Cream's new attitude at the moment. Cream had shut herself in her bedroom with her mother, refusing to talk to anyone else but her kind, comforting mother. Vanilla read her stories and gave her a bowl of neopolitan ice cream in hopes of at least calming her down, but the story had something to do with stuffed animals - reminding her of the animontronics - and the ice cream also reminded her of the animontronics - pink strawberry reminded her of Bonnie, white vanilla reminded her of Chicka and brown chocolate reminded her of Freddy.

Ridiculous or not, Sonic and friends immediately grew even more worried than what they were before, so they stayed at Vanilla's house, trying to figure out what happened. Amy didn't seem to be in a good mood, because she couldn't get the thoughts of the animontronics and the hallway-man (new nickname) out of her mind. Was there really an earthquake? Do the animontronics have a mind of their own? Why did Freddy act so funny after Cream hugged him? Why did the hallway-man tell them not to touch Freddy in the first place? What was their secret...?

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tails were arguing with each other in the living room of Vanilla's house.

"I knew we shouldn't have went there!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well, we went there, end of story!" Tails responded, getting tired of his complaining.

"You're just mad that for once, I was RIGHT and YOU were WRONG!"

"No, I'm just tired of hearing you COMPLAIN like a CHILD!"

"Well you LOOK like a child!"

Tails and Knuckles continued arguing while Sonic was in deep thought, paying them no attention. He knew something wasn't right about that restaurant, especially after the peculiar way Amy acted during the happy-birhtday song for Cream. He thought that he'd aught'a talk to Amy about what exactly was going on in that restaurant, because it was hard to believe that there was a small earthquake...yet the rest of the area other than the pizza place seemed fine.

While in deep thought, Vanilla stepped into the room, snapping him back to reality and shushing Tails and Knuckles. The heroic trio turned their full attention to Vanilla, who looked relieved yet tired.

"Cream cried herself to sleep..." Vanilla said. "If you'd like to go home now, you may."

"No, we want to make sure she'll be okay, and maybe help her recover from...what happened earlier." Sonic said.

Vanilla sighed, then gently smiled.

"She might be asleep for a while, but you're welcomed to spend the night if you really want to help Cream recover from the experience." Vanilla said.

Sonic smiled and stood up.

"We'd be glad too!" Sonic said. "Right, guys?"

"Right!" Tails and Knuckles said in unison.

Vanilla smiled.

"Thank you all so much. This means a lot to Cream and I." Vanilla said.

"No problem!" Sonic said. "Now, let's work out a plan together to cheer her up!"

"Maybe we can buy her a gift! After all, it is her birthday, and we didn't buy any gifts yet." Tails said.

"Or, we could go back to the aquarium and see that Great White Shark-"

Tails punched Knuckle's arm.

"It was just a suggestion..." Knuckles said, rubbing his arm.

Meanwhile, Amy stayed to herself in the backyard of Vanilla's house, sitting on a small, white, plastic chair. She was in deep thought, flashes of very recent memories in her head. Which memories, you ask? The ones at Freddy Frazbear's Pizza, of course.

She couldn't get the incident out of her head. The restaurant, the 'earthquake', the sign, the hallway-man, the songs, the animontronics...and Freddy. The look on Freddy's face was the most haunting to her. It's as if the mechanical robotic machine actually responded to her. And why did Amy yell out to them in the first place? They were just normal, mechanical mascots; they weren't really gonna hurt Cream...right?

Perhaps, they had some kind of earthquake-motion sensor and detected the earthquake before it happened, causing them to act funny like that. No, that doesn't make sense...but none of the entire experience made sense.

Amy sighed and held her head in aggravation as she began to grow a headache, facing the ground. Unnoticeably, Sonic had stepped into the backyard. Amy must've been so deep in thought that she didn't notice, which was unusual because Amy usually always noticed Sonic in her presence.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said.

Amy jumped and shot her head towards Sonic's direction. Sonic had a look of worry and concern on his face as he stared down at Amy. Amy released a relieved sigh, knowing Sonic wasn't a dangerous creature.

"Are you alright? You seem sorta...um..."

Sonic was looking for the right words, but couldn't quite find them.

"I'm fine." Amy answered. "Don't worry..."

"Well, Tails, Knuckles, Vanilla and I are trying to come up with ways to cheer Cream up. She's asleep right now, but when she wakes up, we'll need to help her recover. Wanna join us? I'm sure Cream would appreciate it."

Amy smiled.

"Sure." Amy said.

As noticed, Amy has learned to have a little more self-control over Sonic. Sure, she still had this crazy obsession over him, but she's figured out that chasing him around 24/7 and threatening to hit him with a hammer if he doesn't stop running away from her WILL NOT win his heart.

Sonic smiled.

"Well come on, than." Sonic said, walking back inside and expecting Amy to follow.

Amy nodded and followed Sonic inside.

* * *

><p>They came up with a few solutions to help with Cream's recovery - gifts, treats, talking to her, etc. - but they didn't seem like very good solutions. They wanted her to forget about the experience COMPLETELY! They didn't want her to remember her 8th birthday as a disaster, and then be afraid to go back to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza Place, because she seemed to really enjoy it there.<p>

So Sonic and friends were gonna have to find a way for Cream to safely and comfortably return to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza , because apparently, that's the only place she enjoys that she won't get tired of until she's near a teenage age. Gathered around in the living room, with only one lamp light on, Sonic and friends began discussing their plan.

"Alright," Sonic begins, straightening himself. "The only way we can find out if it's safe for Cream to return to that pizza place is to talk to the manager. Than maybe we can form a deal for the mascots to pay full attention to Cream, so that she will feel happy and comfortable again."

Amy immediately felt discomfort.

"W-We, can't do that..." Amy whispered, mainly to herself, but Sonic and friends overheard.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, raising a brow.

"Err, uh..."

Amy tried to think of some excuses.

"B-Because, what about the other families? It would be selfish for the mascots to spend an entire day with just Cream. Would've it's some other kid's birthday and THEY want to go to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza and have the spotlight on them?"

Sonic sighed. Amy had a point.

"You're right..." Sonic admitted.

Amy felt some strange feeling of relief.

"Well maybe the mascots can come see Cream once the restaurant closes!" Tails suggested.

"They don't close until 12:00 at night, smart one." Knuckles said, his arms crossed.

"Oh...sorry..." Tails said, his ears drooping.

"Hmm..." the group thought.

Although Amy really liked the mini restaurant, she didn't feel comfortable with Cream returning to it. Would've it really is dangerous?

"Wait...I have an idea..." Sonic said. "How about we ask the manager if, instead of us going to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza, Freddy Frazbear's Pizza comes to us!"

The rest of the group looked at him like he was trying to fly.

"Uh, what?" Knuckles asked, confused as the rest of the group.

"I'm saying that we can make a deal with the manager to allow the party to come to Cream's house, in the front yard! It can be like an after-birthday party!"

"Yeah, like a very-merry unbirthday!" Tails said.

"A what?" Knuckles asked.

"Haven't you seen Alice in...never mind." Tails said.

"Anyway!" Sonic said. "It wouldn't be just for Cream, either, because it would be the exact same thing except in this front yard! The mascots will be here, the customers will be here, and we'll even send invitations to people so that even more people have the chance to participate!"

"Sonic..." Vanilla said, releasing a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure about this... I can't let this party go on until 12:00 AM. And how will they perform without a stage? And what about the tables and chairs to sit in and eat on?"

"We can tell them to close early today, and we can use our own tables and chairs for the party. Don't you have some spare ones in the garage, for the huge party you threw when Cream was just born?" Sonic asked.

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Than it's settled!" Sonic said.

Amy frowned, while the others seemed a little worried about this.

"And how exactly do you even know the manager will agree to this?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I don't. But it's worth the chance. We're doing this for Cream!" Sonic cheered.

This boosted Sonic and friends' enthusiasm and faith, except for Amy's. They then quietly cheered too, except for Amy. Because Amy, had a very, very bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>They left almost immediately after the plan was entirely formed, back to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. Across the bridge they went, somewhere around 11:00 PM, which is an hour before they lock the doors and bridge. While walking up to the entrance - the place now dark with only a 34th bright visible moon shining down on it to light the way - they saw a paper taped onto the clear glass doors that read,

**-Looking for new employee-**

**Mike Schmidt, former security guard dies after earthquake incident. Looking for a replacement. Please speak with the manager to register.**

The paper seemed rushed, and was written in pen, instead of typed and printed professionally. Anyone could just scribble more words on there or mess up the paper by scribbling over top of the letters.

Sonic walked in, the doors unlocked and light visible from inside. A bell jingled from on top of the door, letting the employees inside know that someone just walked in. The janitor, sweeping up the mess that the earthquake caused, gasped when he saw the four people - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"Sorry, but we're closed. Please leave immediately." The janitor said in a serious tone.

"Umm, we're looking for the manager-"

"He's not here! Leave!" The man snapped.

"Hey, no need to get snappy, pal. We just want to talk to your manager." Knuckles said.

The elderly janitor looked as if he were about to battle them, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Relax, Steve," The manager says, smiling gently. "These nice people wish to speak to me, and I shall let them."

The janitor sighed and nodded.

"Sorry..." He said in his old, scratchy voice before continuing to sweep.

The manager walked up to the group, smiling gently. He seemed kind, and somewhat gentle...but they couldn't be too sure.

"I apologize for my employee's rude behavior. I'm pretty sure he'd rather be a security guard than a janitor. He once asked, actually, but I just simply cannot risk an elderly person's life like that. His age is just not fit for the job." The manager said, still smiling gently and even chuckling a little.

"Err, right." Sonic said. "Well, we came here to ask about a special request."

"Special request?" The manager says. "Anything to make the customers happy."

"Well..." Tails began the sentence. "Well, do you know who Cream is?"

"Ah, the birthday bunny. Do tell her that I wish her a 'hoppy' birthday."

The manager laughed to himself a little.

"Ah, yes, I know I'm not good with jokes. But in any case, what about her?"

"Well...we're not quite sure if she feels comfortable coming back, due to the earthquake." Tails said.

The manager looked away a little.

"Yes, terribly sorry about that...those things rarely happen around here...and I curse Mother Nature for picking such a lovely day to unleash such danger here." The manager said.

"You can make it up to us by bringing the party to Cream's house." Tails said, smiling, trying to convince him.

"I beg your pardon?" the manager said, caught off guard.

Sonic explained his idea to the manager, and once he did, the manager stood in silence with a blank expression. The awkward silence lasted for about five seconds, until the manager broke the silence with laughter, leaving the group confused.

"Wow, you people are very funny with jokes! You should teach me a thing or two!" The manager said.

"Well we're not joking." Knuckles said, frowning as he crossed his arms.

The manager's smile didn't disappear from his face.

"Really now? Well I'm sorry, but it simply cannot be done." The manager said.

"What? Well why not!?" Knuckles asked, aggravated.

"It just can't. Goodbye." The manager said.

He began to walk away, but then Sonic stopped him, reaching out to him.

"Let's make a deal!" Sonic said.

The manager stopped in his tracks, his back facing the group.

"Go on." He said.

"Look, if you do this for her, than we'll work as security guards here." Sonic said.

"What!?" Tails, Knuckles and Amy said in unison.

They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Yes, we will! In fact, we'll work for as long as you'd like IF you promise to do this for Cream!" Sonic said.

"..."

The manager was silent at first.

"Five nights..." The manager finally said, his voice sounding somewhat serious now.

"What?" Sonic asked, caught off guard.

"Five nights. I'll give you five nights to work as security guards here at Freddy Frazbear's Pizza . If you make it through the entire five nights, I'll bring the party to your birthday bunny's house." The manager explained, his back still facing them.

"Deal." Sonic said, smiling.

The manager instantly turned back around, smiling.

"Good! Now, may I have your names?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"I'm Miles Tails Prower, but people call me Tails." Tails said.

"I'm Knuckles...the Echidna..." Knuckles said, his arms crossed.

"And who might you be, young lady?" The manager asked Amy.

Everyone looked at Amy.

"I'm...Amy. Amy Rose." Amy said.

"Amy Rose...what a beautiful young name..." The manager said. "Are you as delicate as your last name claims you to be?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but all I know is I AM NOT working here!" Amy snapped all of a sudden.

Sonic and friends were shocked at this sudden outburst. The manager, however, still had that smile on his face.

"Hmm, I guess you're not as delicate as a Rose..." The manager said. "But if you do not wish to work here, than that is fine. After all, security guarding is more of a...man's job, anyway..."

"E-Excuse me!?" Amy said, offended.

"As for the rest of you, your job starts...now." The manager said, ignoring Amy.

"Wait, what? Right now?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"No. It starts in an hour. But right now, I shall show you to your post." The manager said.

"Well alright Mr-"

"Manager," the manager said. "Just call me Mr. Manager, or The Manager."

"Is that really your last name?" Tails asked.

The Manager didn't respond, pretending as if he didn't hear Tails. As Tails and Knuckles continued following The Manager, Sonic looked over her shoulders to meet eye contact with Amy.

"Why aren't you coming?" Sonic said.

Amy crossed her arms.

"I never agreed to working here for five days as security guard for some stinkin' party!" Amy said.

Sonic didn't know how to react to the sudden mood change. Perhaps, maybe because she wasn't informed in the first place, is the reason why she's so upset. Or is it something else...?

"But...this is for Cream..." Sonic said.

Amy looked away.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, okay!? You're the guilty one for not telling me we were doing this in the first place! Maybe than I would've been prepared!"

Sonic frowned. The last time Amy saw Sonic frown was when he dropped his chili dog on the ground while forcefully watching nascar at the actual stadium for almost an hour. This caused Amy to feel a little prick in her heart, as if someone tried to prick her with a needle.

"None of us were prepared, Amy, but this is the only way we can recover Cream-"

"Recover her from what!? Okay, there was a small earthquake, big deal! She didn't get hurt, did she!? Than she should be absolutely fine!"

Amy tried to shove back the thoughts of the animontronics acting funny, although she was the only one who seemed to notice the animontronics during the earthquake.

"But it was her birthday!" Sonic said, now raising his voice.

"Okay, so!? She has tons of more birthdays on the way; it's not like this was her last one!" Amy argued back. "And either way, I AM NOT doing this, so there!"

Amy said, crossing her arms and turning away with a "humph!" Sonic was truly disappointed in Amy, but decided not to argue any longer. He just sighed, shook his head and walked off. This made Amy feel a little guilty, although she didn't want to feel that. If only she had the guts to tell them her discomfort for this place, which is the real reason she didn't want to be here.

Amy then realized something; she had to walk home alone. It was getting really dark outside, causing Amy to stand there and think if she should join Sonic and friends in becoming a temporary security guard or just go back home. The choices were so hard and frustrating to Amy, that she stood there until exactly 11:58 PM. It was almost midnight...and the bridge was about to automatically lock up!

Amy gasped and rushed out of the restaurant, not daring to look at the disabled animontronics on stage. Wait...were they disabled at the moment? Amy couldn't really tell, but she knew that they were just standing there, facing what would be the crowd.

Either way, Amy zoomed out of the mini restaurant and over to the bridge. It was starting to feel so far, and she was starting to feel so slow as the clock turned 11:59 PM. She was afraid she wouldn't make it as the dead leaves and grass made loud crunched beneath her feet.

Her boots then met with the wooden surface of the bridge. But before she could cross it, the clock it 12:00 AM, which meant it was officially midnight. What looked like large, thick wooden planks shot out from beneath the trees and blocked the the bridge, making Amy gasped. How did they lock it like this? Amy expected some man or something to guard the bridge or what not.

But no, only wood stood in her way, and it looked as if it were somehow connected to them tree, meaning it wouldn't open back up until a certain amount of time. What a strange lock... None the less, Amy attempted to shove the planks out of the way, and she even tried squeezing through the small gaps between the planks. But nothing work.

She looked over her shoulder, whimpering as she stared at the mini restaurant. It looked creepy - in her opinion - at night. But she only had one choice left. She should've chose sooner. Hopefully, the hours will fly by, and she can return home like any other day. But until than...she'll have to spend a night at Freddy's...and her poor unfortunate friends have to spend five nights at Freddy's...


	3. Night 1

**(Please note that I did change up the animatronics' physical appearance, as well as the storyline a little to better fit the story. Thanks!)**

**Chapter 3: Night 1**

After The Manager told Sonic and friends what they must do, he left, oddly from the back door except for the front. Basically, all Sonic and friends had to do was stand in the small Office Room and check the cameras for any intruders. It seemed easy enough. Oddly, there were two electrical doors on the sides of the office. The Manager didn't told them that in case the intruder has a weapon, or something that they're too afraid to face, they can close the doors and keep the intruder(s) shut out. Sonic chuckled at the thought.

"We won't be needing those doors tonight." Sonic said.

They quickly glanced at the rooms. There seemed to be the Stage Room/Party Room, Kitchen, Bathroom, Pirate Cove (?), Back Room and this office. It also showed some of the parts of the hallway. In the Stage Room, oddly, the cameras were zoomed up on the animontronics who stood still and inactive. Why didn't it just show the entire room? Strange... Suddenly, Sonic and friends heard the telephone ring.

Amy hesitantly entered the building. The door bell made a soft jingly sound, letting whoever was inside know that she was here. Unfortunately, Sonic and friends couldn't hear nor see that part of the Stage Room. What a horrible security system. And who would want to rob a place like this, anyway? Amy slowly stepped through the hallway, her boots making an echoing sound. She gulped and almost trembled with fear as she looked around, making sure no creepy creatures or psychotic intruders were out to get her.

As she made it to the end of the hallway, she peeked from behind the wall and to the stage. She couldn't help it; she had to. The animontronics were still standing there, looking at what would be the crowd if the restaurant was open. She was mainly looking at Freddy, although all of them scared her to death.

'This is ridiculous!' Amy thought. 'I can't be scared of a bunch of robots!'

Bravely, she stepped out from behind the wall, and began walking towards the stage. She was going to face her fears once and for all, just so she didn't have to feel this uncomfortable fear. Slowly, she walked towards the stage, her heart pounding as she kept her eyes locked onto the animontronics. Their jaws were surprisingly closed, and their eyes stayed facing forward, so they must be disabled. Until one of them did something truly frightening.

Freddy's eyes slowly rolled to it's left and looked at Amy, staring at her with his eyes as blue as the morning sky, yet as dark and lifeless as the undead itself. Amy gasped and stumbled backwards, backing away from the terrifying animontronic, which apparently wasn't disabled. Then, Bonnie and Chicka did the same as Freddy, staring at her with their somewhat lidded eyes.

Amy shook her head with fear and disbelief, her heart ready to rip through her skin and pop out of her chest. Amy, after backing into the wall, ran out the front door of the mini building as quick as her feet would allow. She wasn't stepping another foot in there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sonic and friends looked at the telephone. It looks like someone sent them a voice message or a recording. Sonic pushed the red button that made a "Click!" sound, and they all three listened closely.<p>

"Hello, hello! This is the employee from the hallway, in case you didn't know." The man in the recording said. "I already know who you guys are, so don't worry. I just left the building not too long ago, and overheard you guys' conversation. So I guess you're all the new security guards, right?"

"Isn't this the man in the bear costume?" Tails whispered, a little confused.

"Well, I left this recording to give you a little heads up about a few things that The Manager might not have told you. Before I begin, though, my name is Howard. I'll be telling you what and what not to do here at Freddy Frazbear's Pizza Place, so listen closely...the last guy didn't seem to be a good listener...but he did try his best, though, so I can't blame him..."

"Blame him for what?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Let me start off by reading this introductory letter I'm supposed to read to all new employees. *Clears Throat* Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where imagination comes to life. Uh, we are not responsible for damage to employees in any way or employee's belongings, and we're not reponsible for safety, blah blah blah blah."

"So, here's the thing. The animontronics on stage aren't supposed to be inactive for a long period of time, because if they do, they'll lock up or something like that. So they're free to roam around at night until 6:00 AM, which is when this place opens back up. They usually go anywhere and everywhere in this building, but they're not allowed to leave the building, ever. And I know this sounds crazy, but...don't let them enter The Office."

The trio blinked with confusion and wonder.

"The animatronics aren't allowed to take their costumes off, and neither are us employees, during the morning shifts, although some of us wear uniform. The security guards here aren't supposed to wear costumes, because...well...the air conditioning doesn't work at night for some odd reason, and you'll burn up in them until you pass out. Literally. It's happened more than once."

"Uh, don't we already kind of look like these animatronic things?" Knuckles asked.

"But here's the thing...it's against the rules to not have your costumes off during working hours, so, if the animatronics see you without a costume...they'll think you're breaking the rules...and they'll try to forcefully stuff you in a costume. But the costumes they wear are different than the ones us employees are supposed to wear. It has wires, and laser beams, and gadgets, and all that kind of stuff, and it's extremely uncomfortable, especially around the facial area. And if you get stuffed in one, well...your eyes will, pop out of it's sockets, and your teeth might as well..."

"What!?" The trio said in unison, shocked.

"And the fact that you all are not human makes it worse, because you're short enough to actually fit in the costume. Hmm, then again, they have larger versions of the costumes, so even if you were human, you'd still be stuffed in one..."

Sonic and friends couldn't believe their ears.

"So, just try to avoid the animontronics and stay out of their way. They're a little grumpy at night, too, but just show them a little respect. I would be grumpy too if I hadn't taken a bath in years and had to sing the same song over and over again each day for like, 20 years, so... If they do try to come into The Office, than shut the doors on the sides of The Office. You only have 100% of energy, but the doors take up a lot of energy, and if you run out of energy...well...you're screwed."

Tails trembled, Knuckles thought this was a joke and Sonic was feeling a little sick to the stomach.

"Oh, and, they can see through the cameras, so don't think they can't. And don't ask me how, because I really don't know. The cameras also take up some energy, so keep that in mind. So, yeah, be careful and uh, don't get caught. They don't tell you these things when they sign you up..."

"Ya' think!?" Knuckles yelled as if the man in the recording could respond.

"Trust me, you don't have much to worry about, so don't be afraid. Besides, it's only Night 1; they're not very active on the first night, anyway. And Freddy rarely comes off the stage, so the least you should worry about is Bonnie and Chica, the bunny and the chicken. *recording ends*"

Sonic and friends were stunned, then Tails snatched the screen in Sonic's hand and viewed the cameras. He first looked at the Stage Room. They were still standing there, but it looked like their eyes had shifted a little, as if they had been staring at someone."

"I'm a l-little worried..." Tails said.

Sonic shook his head.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'm sure that man was just pranking us. After all, we are the newbies here, so he probably got a good kick out of it." Sonic said.

"B-But would've he wasn't?" Tails asked.

"Than we're screwed, just like he said..." Knuckles said.

Tails whimpered and lowered his ears. Sonic walked over to Tails and patted his back.

"Tails, buddy, trust me, if something does happen, we'll protect you." Sonic said, smiling with assurance.

Tails smiled, feeling a little better.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails said.

"Uh, guys," Knuckles said, staring down at the screen in his hands. "The bunny left the stage."

Meanwhile, Amy was leaning against the wall of the building, wondering how long this will last.

"Get a hold of yourself, Amy Rose!" Amy yelled to herself, breathing heavily as though she ran a marathon. "There is NOTHING to be afraid of! So you're gonna march back in there, and wait until the sun rises to come back out!"

Amy stood up and faced the clear glass door, then immediately sat back down and sighed, whimpering.

"Or not..."

Tails gasped, and Sonic ran over to the screen, snatching it from Knuckles and flipping through the cameras quickly. Then they saw him...standing in Diner Room. He was a few feet away from the camera, staring through the camera with wide eyes, as if it could see Sonic and friends. Which, it could. Even Sonic had to admit that no matter how adorable and lovable the purple rabbit was supposed to be, it looked scary as hell at that moment.

"W-What do we do?" Tails asked, afraid.

"I guess we just, make sure it doesn't get to The Office..." Sonic said, still staring at the animatronic on the screen.

"Ch-Check to make sure none of the other ones left the stage." Tails said.

Sonic did as told, and sure enough, they hadn't. But something wasn't quite right. It looked as if they had moved an inch or something, because Sonic and friends couldn't clearly see Freddy's entire face through a large shadow of some kind of furniture in the room. Strange.

"Go check on Bonnie again, quick Sonic!" Tails said.

"Geez, just chill, Tails." Knuckles said, annoyed.

Bonnie was still in the kitchen, facing the camera. This went on until literally, 3:00 AM. Knuckles was on the verge of falling asleep, until Sonic sighed and decided to check up on Bonnie again. But Bonnie wasn't in the kitchen.

"N-Now where is he!?" Tails said, panicking.

"Calm down, Tails, he's in the Back Room." Sonic said, pointing at the screen.

Bonnie was staring at the camera, now much closer to the camera, as it was clearly shown on the screen. But you couldn't clearly see his face due to the darkness. And in the Back Room seemed to be a lot of somewhat, disturbing animontronic costumes. If Sonic and friends ever got caught by those animontronics, they'd be stuffed in those deadily costumes. His eyes were still widened, unlike how it usually looked in the morning.

"S-Sonic, I'm scared!" Tails said.

Sonic had to admit, he was a little nervous too, as well as Knuckles. But he couldn't shake off the ridiculousness of being afraid of a bunch of robotic mascots for a child's restaurant.

"I know, buddy, just hang on there..." Sonic said calmly.

Tails whimpered as the battery began to go low. It was now on 50% going on 4:00 AM. Time seemed to be going a little fast, yet slow at the same time as the purple animontronic stared at the camera. Then the screen began to static.

"Gah!" Sonic said, startled, and losing his cool. "What's wrong with the screen Tails!?"

"How am I supposed to know!?" Tails said.

"Well you're the technology genius!"

"Yeah, b-but-"

"Hey guys, cool it! The screen's back on!" Knuckles said, pointing to it. "Geez, you guys are acting like a bunch of babies..."

Sonic and Tails ignored Knuckles and rushed over to the screen. That's when they noticed that Bonnie was no longer in the Back Room.

"Why the hell does he keep moving?" Knuckles said.

"Because he's trying to catch us and stuff us in a costume, that will crush us to death!" Tails said.

"Shut up, Tails, I already knew that." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles..." Sonic said, tired of his rudeness.

"What? Well if you'd both stop acting like babies, maybe I won't be so mean all the time!"

Knuckles flipped through the cameras. It was now 5:00 AM, which meant one more hour to go. Bonnie wasn't in The Kitchen nor The Back Room, so they searched the rest of the building, until they spotted him in The Hallway. The most frightening part right than was, The Hallway led to The Office, meaning he was getting closer and closer.

Tails gasped and glanced at the door on the right side of The Office. There was a large red button right there that they could press, that would close the door and prevent the animontronics from entering the room, and there was a little square white button that could activate the door lights so that they could see the hidden areas beside the doors. But the doors would easily drain the battery if closed for too long.

"S-Sonic, we should close the door now." Tails said, still staring at it.

"No, we only have 30% battery left." Knuckles protested. "We need to make it last for one more hour."

"But would've Bonnie comes in and tries to stuff us in a costume full of gadgets, wires and laser beams!?" Tails said.

"If he gets too close to the door, than we'll close it, okay scaredy-cat?" Knuckles said.

Tails whimpered and backed into the corner of the room which is farthest to the door. Sonic was still staring at the screen in his hands.

"Hey Sonic, you know that you're draining the battery with that screen, right?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic didn't respond. He was too focused. This caused Knuckles to frown even deeper than usual.

"I don't even know what the big deal is," Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "If those, THINGS even get in here, we can take them on! We've fought plenty of people, monsters and creatures before, including robots, so it's not like-"

"Knuckles, close the door." Sonic said in a very serious yet calm tone, still not looking up from the screen.

Knuckles sighed.

"Are you really THAT afraid of a-"

"He's right outside the door...and he's staring at us."

* * *

><p>Amy's back was leaned against the wall in front of the building. She had fell asleep after five hours of boredom, and couldn't wait for the sun to rise. It must've been a breezy weather while she was asleep, too, because the wind wore her dress out, making it look flat instead of sticking up. She also had dead leaves smacked into her quills and fur, thanks to the wind.<p>

She had awoken to the sound of distant screaming coming from inside the building.

"Huh? What?" Amy said, waking up.

She peeked inside through the clear glass door almost immediately after yawning and stretching her stiff form, to see the time on the clock. It was now 5:55 AM, almost time for the bridge and the restaurant to unlock and open. It was also almost time for Sonic and friends to be off of work. But who was that screaming? It almost sounded like...

Amy gasped, her eyes widening.

"Oh no!" Amy said, now realizing who the screams belonged to.

Amy was about to push through the clear glass doors, but then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and snapped her head around to see The Manager himself, giving a gentle smile to Amy.

"So I see you decided to stay for the night, hm?" The Manager said.

"N-No, you don't understand-"

"Oh you don't have to lie to me, Amy, I understand. Being away from your friends while they put themselves in danger isn't quite fun."

"...What did you say?"

* * *

><p>Sonic and friends screamed to the top of their lungs.<p>

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Knuckles yelled.

"NO, YOU CLOSE IT!" Tails yelled back.

Without second thought, Sonic rushed over to the big red button and pushed it, making the door close shut in the animontronic's face. They didn't really see Bonnie, for the darkness outside of the door covered him, and he wasn't exactly as close to the door as he could've been. But if they checked the door light, they probably would've saw him.

Tails and Knuckles were backed into the corner of the room, holding onto each other in fear. Sonic wanted to calm them down, but honestly, he was a little frightened of the experience too, believe it or not. What would've happened if he didn't close the door on time?

"Ch-Check the cameras, Knux..." Sonic said, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon (although he - being Sonic - wouldn't breathe heavily after a marathon).

Knuckles checked the camera. Bonnie was indeed outside of the door, but now he was staring at the camera, his eyes now looking half-lidded but still unusual, and his mouth was slightly open, revealing square, human-like teeth. Tails rocked himself back and forth in the corner, hugging his knees. The battery was now on 20%. Until, the clock hit 6:00 AM. Unnoticeably, the screen went to static, and Bonnie immediately returned to the stage, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p>"I said, being away from your friends while they put themselves in danger isn't fun. It's not easy being a security guard. Anyone could just break in and try to harm you."<p>

"O-Oh, I thought you-"

"Would you like a job, too, Amy?" The Manager asked, cutting her off.

"N-No, I-"

"Good! Now let's sign you up now-"

"I said no! N.O!"

The Manager ignored her and open the doors to the restaurant.

"What part of NO don't you understand!?" Amy snapped.

"You may be saying no, but your body language is saying yes."

"That didn't even sound right!"

Amy then thought about something.

"How did you get through the bridge?" Amy asked.

"With a key, of course, silly girl." The Manager said.

"Can...I have a key?"

"You can only have a key if you're an employee."

Amy breathed a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll work here!" Amy said, annoyed.

The other employees had keys too, and at exactly 6:00 AM, they came rushing into the building to get ready. Cheering children and adults were heard from the other side of the bridge, but there weren't much this early in the morning. Maybe only three or four families.

The bridge unlocked and the wooden planks pulled away, no longer blocking the bridge, and now allowing the people to pass through. The Manager threw Amy a costume. It was a pink dress that reached the knees with thin vertical white stripes and a yellow bow around the waist. It also came with stockings and yellow slippers.

"W-What is this for?" Amy asked, dumbly.

"It's your uniform, silly." The Manager said.

"What!? No, never mind, I don't wanna work here."

"Just give it a try, for me."

"But why?"

The Manager flipped his body around to meet Amy's confused and tired look. The Manager had a smile on his face, like always, but Amy had a slight frown. She felt a little ignored and confused, and wanted some answers, and was in fact expecting an answer from The Manager right now, but instead, he said,

"You look a mess." The Manager said.

Amy frowned, trying to brush some of the leaves out of her quills and fur. It was true; the harsh wind outside made her look a little messy as she slept.

"If you want, you can take a shower here in the bathroom before going to work." The Manager said.

"You want me to take a shower here?"

"Is there a reason not to, Amy?"

Amy sighed.

"I guess not..."

"Good! Now, enough with the pouty face, Amy. You're too pretty to be so pouty all the time."

Although Amy tried to force herself not to, she had to smile at The Manager's kind words as she rubbed her arm bashfully. The Manager led Amy to the bathroom, where she took her shower, then dressed into her uniform. She didn't look too bad, and she admitted it as she twirled around and stared into the mirror.

The Manager knocked on the door after about five minutes of nonstop smiling, posing, staring and twirling in the mirror.

"Y-Yeah?" Amy called out.

"Amy, I'm sure the customers are ready to see their new waitress now!" The Manager said happily.

"A-Alright, I'll be out in a sec'." Amy said.

The Manager actually waited at the door of the bathroom, until Amy came out. She gasped once she saw him.

"W-Why are you waiting for me here?" Amy asked.

"Because, I have to show you around to your new job, silly girl." The Manager said.

Amy groaned.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to deliver pizza, popcorn, cookies and soft drinks to a table, Mr. Manager..." Amy said.

The name sounded so weird. She could only wonder what his real name was, and why he didn't want to be called by it.

"But did you know that you always have to smile when asking for a customer's orders? And did you know that you must say 'Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where imagination comes to life. May I take your order?' Hmm? And did you know-"

"Alright, I get it!" Amy snapped, rudely. "I just wanna get this over with!"

The Manager sighed and shook his head.

"Oh no, that kind of attitude just won't do. We'll need a special someone to cheer you up before you go to work."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, for every new employee, we assign a helper to help them out around the restaurant and to talk to them about their own personal problems."

Amy snickered.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna give out all my problems to some stranger. Who do you think I am?"

"A very beautiful young lady." The Manager answered, although the question was rhetorical. "And I'm only doing this so that you're comfortable working here. I do it for every employee."

The Manager kneeled down on one knee to meet Amy's level of height, before firmly but gently placing his hands on her small shoulders. Amy was surprised at this as she stared into his gentle green eyes, and his warm comforting smile. He was definitely different from your average 30-Year old manager.

"Amy Rose, you're a very special, beautiful young lady, and the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable here. But in order to be comfortable, you're gonna have to be a little uncomfortable first. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Not really..." Amy answered.

The Manager chuckled. Amy had not a clue of what he meant.

"Well, you will soon..." The Manager said.

There was a little silence, but then Amy broke it.

"So, who is gonna be my helper?" Amy asked.

"Guess."

"Umm..."

"I'll give you a hint. I'm absolutely sure you and everyone else in here knows him."

"Uh, you?"

"Nope!"

"Than who?"

"Guess-"

"Who!"

"Fine, fine. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'll tell you anyway."

The Manager leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"This helper is very, very special, and no one else has had him as a helper before." The Manager said. "So you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Amy nodded, slightly nervous. Why was this 'helper' so special anyway? And if she knew who this helper was - as well as everyone else - than why wasn't it obvious?

"Your helper will be..."

Amy's heart pounded against her chest suddenly. What was this feeling? Nervousness? Excitement? Discomfort? Or maybe...fear? Ha, that can't be! What could she be afraid of? What could The Manager possibly say, that could cause her such fear all of a sudden?

"Freddy Fazbear."


	4. Night 2

**Chapter 4: Night 2**

Amy had gotten to work after being helped and shown around the restaurant. She constantly thought about what The Manager said, about Freddy Frazbear being her helper. It made her feel uneasy and nervous.

"Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where imagination comes to life. May I take your order?" Amy asked with a fake yet convincing smile to a large family.

"Yes, could we have a large pepperoni pizza with five cookies, two large buckets of popcorn and six soft drinks please?" The Father of the family said.

"Comin' right up." Amy said, leaving the table on the roller skates that the waiters and waitresses must wear.

She couldn't help but glance at the animontronics on stage every now and then. They were singing their happy, jingly songs, but they didn't sound too relaxing to Amy as they did before. But what frightened Amy the most was the fact that she would catch the animontronics looking at her, mainly Freddy. Every time she looked away, it felt like Freddy was staring at her...which he was.

Amy delivered the large meal to the large family, nearly falling over. As the day suddenly began to turn into night, families of all kinds came and left. A few of the employees went home early like they're supposed to, but the janitors and what not were still on duty until 12:00 AM.

This led Amy to wonder; when was she supposed to come home? She didn't have a key, which meant she wouldn't be able to cross...the bridge! Amy gasped and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:45 AM, which meant the bridge closed in fifteen minutes.

"Oh no, not again!" Amy said.

Amy attempted to rush out of the door, but forget she had roller skates on while holding a tray of leftover pepperoni pizza, 3 half-eaten cookies, only a small amount of popcorn and one half-filled soft drink.

She gasped and tripped over herself, falling and causing the food on the tray to spill all over her. She landed on her stomach and let out a "Oof-!" sound in the process. This made her feel a little upset and depressed. The Manager nor Sonic and friends even bothered to say bye to her before leaving to go home after work, and now she laid there, lonely with pizza sauce smudged onto her cheek and soda stained onto her uniform, with a smashed cookie sticking onto her back and popcorn bits in her quills and fur.

Amy sniffled a little, as if she was a toddler who just fell down on the hard surface of the earth, and wasn't quite used to it. She wiped some of the tears from her face, noticing that she was the last one in the building (except for Sonic and friends who were in the office, but they came through the back door and couldn't see Amy on the cameras).

If only she had a real helper right now...wait a minute...that reminds her of...Freddy! Just as she turned around to see if Freddy was on stage, she saw him merely 5 inches away from her, hovering over her with his mouth slightly open, and with his blue, half-lidded eyes staring down at Amy.

* * *

><p>"W-Why are we doing this again?" Tails asked.<p>

Sonic and friends were still freaked out about last night, and it seemed insane that they had came back.

"Well, you heard Vanilla." Sonic said. "Cream is still in deep shock, and won't come out of her room for any reason. She's been having lack of sleep and when she does sleep, she says she has nightmares, and did you see those dark circles around her eyes?"

"Sonic, I know you just wanna help the poor girl, but this is going a little too far." Knuckles said.

"What's going a little too far?" Sonic asked dumbly.

"THIS, Sonic! Risking our lives as security guards just for a party to cheer Cream up!? Look, I care about Cream too, but what about us? What about our safety? I mean just look at Tails!" Knuckles said.

Tails was trembling and shaking as if harsh wind met with fear and attacked him all at once. He too, didn't get much sleep last night, and feared for his life as he twitched, flinched and shot his head towards different directions out of thought that someone was watching him. Sonic sighed.

"I know you're scared, but-"

"It's not just about our fear, Sonic, it's about our safety!" Knuckles said. "And I refuse to DIE because YOU wanna cheer a little girl up with a stinkin' party! Man, Amy was right; we should've never accepted this crazy job..."

Sonic frowned.

"Fine. If that's how you feel, than go home. I can do this alone." Sonic said in a serious tone.

"I'm not leavin' until you accept that this is stupid, and you leave too." Knuckles said. "Tails, you can go home."

"What? No way! I'm not walking out there by myself like that!" Tails said.

It was still 12:00 AM as they argued, paying no attention to the cameras at all. Then, the telephone rang. Another recording.

"Hello, hello! It's me again!" The employee on the phone said. "So I see you've made it to Night 2, great! I just wanted to give you a little heads up though, about the animontronics. Err, Freddy usually doesn't leave the stage often, so you don't really need to worry about him until the third night, okay? Because when the 3rd night comes, well, that's when the animontronics start getting a little...serious."

Tails whimpered and folded his ears back.

"But no need to worry! As long as you keep checking those cameras and keep those doors shut when necessary, than you should be perfectly fine. Oh, and, don't forget to check those door lights in case you can't find them on camera. Oh, and one more thing. Don't forget to check on the out-of-order animontronic in the Pirate Cove room, okay? Good luck! *end of recording*"

The recording then ended.

"What the hell is a 'Pirate Cove' room?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic examined the room through the camera on the screen in his hand. The only thing seen on camera was a large, purple curtain with small, white stars on it. It seemed to be covering something up. They couldn't quite see through the curtain, but apparently there was another animontronic in there. There was also a small wooden sign in front of the curtain that said, "Sorry, Out-Of-Order".

"Oh, great! Another one!" Knuckles complained.

"Well, apparently it's broken down, so it really shouldn't be as much of a threat as the rest of the animontronics." Sonic said.

"I really hope so..." Tails said, trembling.

* * *

><p>Amy gasped loudly, as if that was her last breath. Her eyes couldn't turn away from Freddy's as she attempted to back away from the animontronic. She began to hyperventilate, and her heart began pounding inside of her chest as if it was about to shoot out of her like a bullet. She was whimpering and whining as if she was trying to speak but her fear got the best of her and all that came out were sounds of fear.<p>

Freddy didn't seem to react. He did, however, notice she was wearing a uniform, letting him know that she was indeed an employee here. It was not yet 12:00, but instead, 11:49. Amy was going to scream to the top of her lungs in hopes that Sonic and friends could hear her from The Office and save her, but Freddy did something she didn't quite expect.

He held out his hand to her, slowly and mechanically. Amy lightly gasped, and although the thought of this creature standing in front of her should've frightened her none the less, her body began to settle down...but she was still highly afraid. She ceased her hyperventilating, and her heart beat wasn't as fast as before. Her trembling steadied to a slow shaking.

'I-I can't touch Freddy...' Amy thought.

But she was afraid that if she turned down the offer, Freddy might no longer like her and try to kill her or harm her somehow. Wait...did Freddy like her? Why else would he be acting this way? Was he programmed to do this?

Without further thought, Amy gently and hesitantly placed her hand on top of his bare, bear hand (see what I did there?). Freddy lifted her up slowly and carefully, bringing her to her feet. Amy couldn't help but notice he was still holding her hand. And whether or not she wanted to admit it, his hand felt soft, warm and gentle. It was almost impossible to think this thing was really a robot with this seemingly real fur.

"I-I...th-thanks..." Amy said, wondering if he could respond.

Freddy's eyes never left Amy, and without a word, Freddy began pulling Amy out of the Stage Room and into a different room. Amy gasped, her fear returning. Where was he taking her?

"H-Hey, what are you-"

Before she could truly get scared, she saw the same bathroom she used earlier today before she went to work. Freddy opened the bathroom door and motioned for Amy to step inside without changing his facial expression. Amy slowly and hesitantly walked inside, then quickly closed the door behind her.

She breathed heavily, her back pressed against the door. Now she truly wasn't sure what to do, so she quickly cleaned herself up and rushed out of the building...but once again, she missed the bridge, and was locked out until 6:00 AM.

* * *

><p>Sonic and friends continuously checked the cameras and the door lights, nearly tripping over each other several times in the process.<p>

"Okay, this isn't gonna work out." Sonic said. "We need assigned positions. Knuckles, you stay by the left door in case we need to check the door lights or close the door. Tails, you stay by the right door in case we need to check the door lights or close the door. And I'll stay right here to check the cameras. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure, give yourself the easy job..." Knuckles complained.

"I wonder where Amy is..." Tails whispered, mainly to himself.

As Sonic heard her name, almost immediately he flinched.

"Probably at home, resting her lazy butt off..." Sonic answered.

Knuckles and Tails were shocked.

"Whoa, Sonic, I know you're a little mad at Amy for not joining us in this life-risking task for Cream, but...have you ever considered the fact that maybe she was a little too scared to be here?" Knuckles asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds, making things awkward.

"No, why would she be scared? She's not scared of Eggman, and he makes one of the meanest robots ever created! ...Well...not all the time, but you get my point!" Sonic said.

"No, I don't get your point, Sonic. Would you rather her risk her life here than be safe at home?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course not. But I'm talking about beforehand, when we didn't know about how life-risking this was!"

"Well maybe she had plans, to-"

"To what? To find a way to 'earn my love' or get me to marry her!?"

"Sonic, CHILL OUT!" Knuckles said.

"Why should I!? I'm just speaking the truth, and if you can't handle it-"

Knuckles slapped Sonic.

"Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Knuckles said.

Tails gasped at the scene. Sonic, finally regaining composure and calming down, stood up straight and breathed a heavy sigh while rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Thanks, Knux. I'm really sorry guys, I don't know what came over me..." Sonic said.

"It's alright...I'm just glad it's over..." Knuckles said.

"Uh, check the cameras." Sonic said.

They indeed did that, only to see Bonnie nor Chicka on stage. Knuckles and Tails immediately ran to each door and slammed on the square, white, door light button. And when they did...two animontronics appeared, one on the left, and one on the right, staring hauntingly at the trio. Bonnie had half-lidded eyes, simply standing there with his mouth slightly open, while Chicka had wide, open eyes simply standing there with her mouth wide open.

The trio screamed loudly in terror as Tails and Knuckles attempted to shut the doors. Successfully, Knuckles managed to shut his, but apparently Tails' door was acting up and wouldn't close.

"G-Guys, help!" Tails screamed.

Even the door light was beginning to flicker, meaning the left door wasn't cooperating at all. Chicka just stood there, staring, as if trying to process the situation and load up her next move before attacking. The trio were all screaming, panicking, trying to shut the door and close Chicka out. Finally, after one final attempt, Tails slammed his fist against the door button and made the door close shut, blocking her out.

Knuckles breathed heavily, making sure the doors were shut tight. All of their heart rates were extremely high as they tried regaining composure. Tails, now sobbing, backed away from the door and buried his head in Sonic's chest as if he were his brother or father. Sonic tried his best to calm the poor fox down, but the experience was just to haunting.

Almost an hour later, Sonic checked the screen he had in his hand to see if the animontronics were on camera or if they were still standing behind the doors. Sure enough, they had left the doors and moved back into another room. Bonnie was back in the Back Room, standing close to the camera to the point where they couldn't see her face due to the darkness. And Chicka was in the Dining Room, also close to the cameras to the point where they couldn't see her face either.

Sonic checked the battery percentage of the amount of power they had left. It showed 70%, meaning the doors were really taking up a lot of power.

"Knuckles, open the doors." Sonic said with his arm wrapped around Tails as the fox just finished unleashing his tears.

Tails gasped.

"No, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Tails, the doors are taking up too much energy. If the power runs out, than we'll have an even lesser chance of making it out of here alive..." Sonic said, his voice getting quieter as he reached the last of his sentence.

Tails whimpered with nervousness and fear, but nodded in response. Knuckles hesitantly reopened the doors, checking the door lights first just in case. Then Sonic checked the time. It read 2:00 AM.

"Guys, I'm...I'm sorry I got you into this mess..." Sonic said shamefully.

Knuckles playfully punched his arm.

"This ain't nothin', Sonic. We've been through worse. And if those so-called 'animontronics' do catch us, than we'll kick their ass just like we did all our other enemies. Don't let that man from the hallway frighten you." Knuckles said.

Sonic and Tails both gently smiled.

"You know, for a knuckle-head you're a pretty wise guy." Sonic teased.

"Shut up." Knuckles said, playfully pushing him.

Sonic chuckled, then looked at Tails, who seemed better than he did a few minutes ago.

"Sonic, I don't care how scared I get, I will stay here and face my fears for these entire five nights!" Tails said with enthusiasm and courage.

"Good for you, buddy." Sonic said, giving him a noogie (not a kiss) on the head.

Sonic then checked the screen again. The rabbit hadn't moved, but the duck was now in the hallway. His head looked crooked and broken, his eyes were half-lidded and he wasn't looking at the camera.

"Why do these things look so creepy?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged. Then 3:00 AM came. Sonic soon checked the screen again, but couldn't find the duck in any of the cameras. He gasped, causing Tails to immediately check the door light for the right door with a newfound bravery. But the duck wasn't there. Instead, they heard clanging and clinging coming from The Kitchen, as well as other onomatopoeias of kitchen utensils clashing together. But the camera wouldn't show The Kitchen, and was replaced by static.

"What is it doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Eating, maybe?" Tails answered.

"Since when do robots eat?" Sonic responded.

The sound led them all to wonder, but then they snapped back to reality and checked the screen once again. Bonnie was standing in the hallway leading to The Office again.

"Why doesn't these things just come and attack us? Why do they keep going in different rooms and just, standing there?" Tails asked confusingly.

"Your guess is as good as mines..." Sonic responded.

They then decided, just in case, to check on Freddy. He was still there, with the darkness covering up his eyes and part of his muzzle. He hadn't moved from that spot since they've gotten the security guarding job...or so they thought.

Two hours later, and 5:00 AM came. Nothing had changed, meaning Bonnie was still in The Hallway, and Chicka was still in The Kitchen, supposedly eating.

"See guys? This isn't so hard. We could do this any day!" Sonic said with pride.

"Yeah! They're not even trying to come after us anymore, which must mean that they won't try coming after us again for the rest of these five nights! Maybe they finally realized that we aren't supposed to wear costumes like theirs." Knuckles said.

"Uh, guys? Wasn't there a broken-down animontronic we were supposed to check on?" Tails asked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Sonic said. "We should probably check on-"

Suddenly, a bright orangish-red animontronic that looked a bit like Tails - except with more fur and, well, looked mechanical and orange - popped his upper body in the left doorway of The Office and let out a horrible shriek, immediately causing Sonic and friends to jump and scream back in response. His body seemed to be broken and beaten, and his jaw was definitely broken as clearly shown. He wore an eyepatch on one of his eyes and was supposedly supposed to be some sort of pirate fox.

The trio screamed in terror at the sight and sounds of his horrible shriek, and fell on the hard floor while trying to back away from him. His shriek sounded so mechanical and disturbing, as if it were a static computer mixed with a child's scream at the same time, or something far worse. It was too late to close the door now, because the fox just took a step in the room.

Tails, building up every drop of courage he had, stood up and charged towards the animontronic, hoping he could push him back outside The Office and shut the door. But the mechanical fox was a lot more clever than Tails was. The fox shot his arm out and tightly gripped onto Tails' wrist, causing Tails to yelp out in pain on the grip he had on him. Then, the fox did something truly painful.

With his sharp, metal teeth - unlike the ones of the other animontronics - he yanked Tails towards him and bit down hard on the poor yellow fox's arm, causing him to cry out in pain as fresh crimson liquid rushed out of his arm. Quickly, Sonic and Knuckles rushed over to the two foxes to stop the horrible scene. Knuckles wrapped his arm around the mechanical fox's neck and attempted to pull him off of Tails, while Sonic tried to pull Tails away from the mechanical fox.

Successfully, Knuckles used his known strength to pull the robotic machinery away from Tails, causing both the mechanical fox and Knuckles to fall hard on the floor. The mechanical fox let out yet another shriek as he turned only his upper body around to face Knuckles, who was now pinned underneath the fox. Knuckles gulped and attempted to push him off, but the fox began rapidly scratching Knuckle's face with his long metal claws as if the fox were digging up treasure from the dirt with his hands.

Sonic placed Tails as far from the mechanical fox as he could, and rushed back over to the new, frightening scene. Sonic grabbed the fox and snatched him off of Knuckles, giving Knuckles the chance to recover as the fox shrieked and tried getting out of Sonic's grip by sinking his sharp claws into Sonic's arms like a pirate ship sinking in an ocean. Sonic cried out in pain and without second thought, shoved the fox out of The Office and shut the door tight.

Then, 6:00 AM came. Tails was leaned against the wall, sobbing as blood poured out of his arm. Knuckles was curled up on the floor, covering his bleeding and scratched up face with his hands. And lastly, Sonic was leaned against the left, closed door of The Office with his arms bleeding in certain spots. He slid onto the floor, and tried his best not to do something that he really wanted to do.

He tried his best, not to cry...


	5. Night 3

It had been yet another long night for Amy as she slept against the small side of the building, waiting for the sun to rise. And once it was 5:45 in the morning, she felt a pair of soft hands shaking her awake.

"Huh...wha-?" Amy said.

She fluttered her sleepy eyes open, only to see The Manager crouch down in front of her, smiling as usual.

"M...Mr. Manager?" Amy said.

"Well good morning sleepy-head! You must really like this job if you chose to sleep out here. I knew you'd like working here!" The Manager said with joy.

"N-No, you don't understand-"

Once again, she was being cut off of words by The Manager.

"Come along, Rose, the restruant is opening is in twenty-five minutes, so let's get everything ready!" The Manager said.

"Mr. Manager, please..." Amy said, whining. "I just wanna go home..."

The Manager was silent for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Well I'm sorry, Rose, but you simply cannot go home during working hours. Afterwards, you may go home." The Manager said.

"But every time I try to, the bridge closes! Can't you give me a key or something at least!?"

"Terribly sorry, but keys are only for proffesional workers who've been here for a long time. You, my young rose, are a newbie for now."

"But-"

"Come along now, Rose."

Before Amy could finish, The Manager walked towards the back of the building.

"H-Hey, wait!" Amy said, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Amy was once again working as a waitress in Freddy Frazbear's Pizza Place. She felt exhausted, hungry, thirsty and deppressed at the fact that she was still here. But at least she was making a little money out of it; $50 dollars a week (not including the weekend), to be exact, which meant $10 a day. It wasn't a lot, but it was better than nothing.<p>

Amy - feeling exhausted - attempted to take a short nap behind the counter in front of the popcorn machine. But just as she fell asleep - blocking out all sounds and noises - she felt someone shake her awake. She gasped and shot her eyes open, only to see a male employee wearing a uniform, who seemed to be a waiter.

"Hey, no sleeping on the job." He said in a somewhat serious tone.

Amy was a little frustrated with this man, knowing that whatever she did here was none of his business. But instead of saying something sarcastic, she just sighed and decided not to argue.

"Sorry..." Amy said quietly.

She stood up and dusted off her uniform dress before roller skating back to the customers. As hours began to pass by, the sun began to set. There were fewer customers in the restruant; only five families left, to be exact. Amy decided that maybe it was best to just leave early, since The Manager refused to give her a key. But just as she was headed for the front door, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and already knew who it was without turning around.

"Where do you think you're going, Rose?" The Manager said.

"I'm going home." Amy said sternly, not wanting to look at The Manager, although she knew he was still smiling.

"But your shift isn't over yet-"

"I don't care, I'm going home, so just fire me or something. It's not like I wanted to work here anyway."

The Manager then placed his other hand on her other shoulder, making her nervous as he now had both of his hands on her shoulders.

"You seemed stressed. Perhaps you should talk to your helper." The Manager said.

Amy released a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not talking to a machine who most-likely wouldn't understand a word I'm saying." Amy said.

Unnoticeably, Freddy's eyes shifted over to look at Amy and The Manager.

"But he isn't just a machine, Rose, he's more than that." The Manager said.

"Whatever, okay? I just wanna go home." Amy responded.

Amy took a step foward but it felt like The Manager's grip on her shoulders got tighter.

"Come on, Rose, is this really the choice you want to make? Think about all those customers who enjoy your company-"

"The customers don't care about me! Why would they care whether or not I'm here!?"

Amy wasn't quite yelling yet, but the tone in her voice was getting much louder. Now all three of the animatronics' eyes shifted over to look at Amy and The Manager as they continued to play their jingly music for the audience.

"Come along now, Rose, maybe we can talk to your helper about this and-"

"No! I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna work here, I just wanna go HOME!"

"Rose-"

"And stop calling me Rose! My name is Amy!"

"But...Amy, just give it some thought-"

"No! I don't wanna have anything to do with this place! I want to go home, so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy screamed.

The animatronics stopped playing their jingly music, and everyone looked at Amy. The Manager seemed somewhat surprised at her sudden outburst, while everyone else seemed confused as to what was going on. Amy - now nervous, embarrassed and scared - attempted to once again instantly run out of the restaurant without second thought. But just like last time, she slipped on a slice of pizza and had her face splattered in a puddle of soda.

The customers and very few employees laughed at Amy's clumsiness as her dress got stained with soda, and pizza sauce smudged against the soft fabric. Amy - now fully embarrassed - slowly sat up and sat on the floor as she tried to recover. She was afraid to look at the crowd, but ended up lifting her head to see them anyway. A slice of pizza slid off her face, leaving a smudge of pizza sauce on her cheek. Where was the janitor when you needed him?

People laughed, pointed and taunted the poor pink hedgehog, although some of the people were trying to stand up for them to stop it, including some kids who felt awful for her. But their opinions didn't seem to matter to those who were laughing hysterically. Amy felt tears sting her eyes as she faced the laughing crowd, feeling as if their laughter was echoing in her ears and making their way towards her heart.

"St-Stop laughing at me!"I-It's not funny!" Amy yelled.

But not many people listened to her.

"Amy, are you alright?" The Manager asked, no longer smiling as he held his hand out to her.

But Amy was too upset to even acknowledge what The Manager said to her as she examined the crowd, laughing, pointing and taunting her. Tears leaked out her eyes like cracks in a damn at that moments. The Manager called out to her again, but she couldn't quite hear him, although his voice was clear. She then looked over at the stage, hesitantly.

The animatronics were staring at her with this weird...unexplainable look on their faces. She couldn't tell if it was pity, sympathy or just some weird facial exspression they were functioned to make, but it only made her feel more embarrassed at the fact that she caught even the machines' attention.

She threw off her roller skates quickly and ran out of the front door, sobbing silently yet noticeably as she covered her face with her hands. The Manager reached out to her, but let her run off, for he knew he would only make it worse at this point. Amy didn't get too far because just as she ran out of the front door, she bumped into an all too familiar hedgehog and fell back onto the ground.

"Huh? Amy? What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked up and gasped, only to see the all too familiar trio themselves. They all had a look of worry, confusion and concern on their faces as they saw her. She looked a mess, and the tears seemed to soak her dress just as much as the soda stains. She continued to cry as she threw her arms around Sonic, who had bandages all over his arms.

"Oh, Sonic! It was horrible!" Amy said through tears. "They all laughed at me! A-All I wanted was to go home, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Amy." Sonic said, wrapping his arms around Amy and pulling her close in a friendly way. "Start from the beginning."

"O-Okay..." Amy said, wiping some tears away.

Amy explained everything, about how she had to sleep outside the Freddy Fazbear Pizza building for two days, how she got a job as a waitress there and what happened when she slipped and fell. But she left out the part about her catching the animatronics' attention. Sonic and friends tried comforting the pink hedgehog after hearing her story.

"Gee, we're really sorry all of this happened to you, Amy." Tails said.

"Yeah, we thought you were at home or something." Knuckles said.

"And we're really sorry we couldn't check in on you." Sonic said. "We've been so busy lately, that, we kind of assumed you were okay. But clearly you're not... Would you like us to walk you home?"

Amy nodded and checked the time. The last five families were just beginning to leave. That's when Amy began to notice the bandages on Sonic's arms, the ace wrapping on Tails' arm and the bandages on Knuckles's face.

"What happened to you guys?" Amy asked.

"Long story." Knuckles answered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's just get you home." Sonic said.

Amy nodded, assuming they just got into another rough battle with Eggman or something. But just as they were about to leave, someone came rushing out of the front door of the building and towards them.

"Wait! Stop!" A lady yelled.

The four small, anthropormorphic creatures turned to look at the lady running up to them. She was a human of course, and seemed to be wearing a uniform dress similiar to Amy's. She had curly blonde hair that looked like golden silk and baby blu eyes that reminded Amy of a happy morning day. She seemed kind and gentle by physical apperance, almost like The Manager, except she had a more bashful personality.

"I-Is your name, Amy Rose?" The lady asked.

"Yeah..." Amy answered, wondering what she wanted.

"W-Well, I saw what happened, a-and...I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, and I wanted to make sure if you were alright. It must've felt really embarrassing when you fell..." The lady said sympathetically.

She had this soft, gentle and quiet voice. Amy smiled. It felt good knowing a stranger cared, because it reminded her that there were still people out there who cared for people other than themselves. So the little pink hedgehog wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Amy said.

"A-And also...I heard that you quit working here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...is this true? B-Because if you ever reconsider, just let me know first. I know The Manager can be a handful sometimes; he just doesn't understand, that's all. But he really is a nice person."

"I'll think about it." Amy said.

"Okay, here's my number."

The lady handed Amy a small white card with the lady's cellphone number written on it in blue ink.

"Well alright. And what's your name, anyway?" Amy asked.

The lady smiled.

"My name is Lillian, but people just call me Lily." The lady said. "Well, if you ever want someone to talk to, just call me."

"Okay, thanks Lily!" Amy said, now happier than she had been before.

Lily blushed lightly, smiled and nodded before running back inside of the restaurant. The four of them then turned back around and walked towards the exit.

"Well she seems nice." Sonic said, smiling.

"Yeah...maybe I should call her sometime..." Amy responded. "So are you guys still working here?"

"Yep, and we're gonna keep working here for three more nights, including this night." Tails said.

"Well alright. Just be careful, okay? And call me when you get off of work." Amy said.

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"No problem!" Sonic said.

They then walked Amy back home.

* * *

><p>When the night arrived once again, Sonic and friends returned back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, feeling determined.<p>

"We have to talk to The Manager." Sonic said. "He needs to tell us what's going on. He's hiding something, and it's up to us to figure out what it is."

"Yeah, like, did the last security guard really die in that earthquake? Because now that's pretty hard to believe..." Tails said. "Maybe...one of the animatronics m-might've..."

Sonic sighed.

"We're gonna find out really soon..." Sonic responded.

"You know what I just noticed?" Knuckles said. "We haven't seen The Manager since we've gotten this job."

"We were supposed to see him this morning." Tails said. "But then we had to walk Amy home."

When they got there, they entered through the back door like they were supposed to. When they entered through the back, there was a door on the right side and a hallway on the left. The door led to The Basement and the hallway led to The Office. They walked through the short hallway and quickly made it to The Office, then got ready for another dangerous night.

"Okay, guys, stay on guard..." Sonic said.

Once the clock hit midnight, the phone almost instantly rang.

"Hello, hello! Wow, you're doing pretty good! A lot of people don't last thing long...they're not dead, I wasn't implying that they died, by the way... Anyway, I just wanted to let you know to be careful tonight. Things might start getting pretty serious."

"Weren't they serious already?" Knuckles said.

"Um, so yeah. I heard about what happened yesterday. Ouch. Yeah, Foxy can be a vicious one. Just be careful next time, alright? The customers all think you all got attacked by an intruder, so...let's just keep the story like that to them, alright? We really shouldn't worry them about this little...situation. After all, it's really not a big deal as long as you keep checking those cameras. Make sure to check Pirate's Cove and the Stage Room often, but not too much or you'll waste your power. And most importantly...keep an eye out for Freddy tonight. I think he likes to come out near this time, but I'm noy entirely sure... Oh, and keep in mind that he doesn't show up at the doors. He's kind of tricky... *end of recording*"

Then the message ended.

"So, we're supposed to be up against Freddy now, huh?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess so..." Sonic said. "But the hallway man said that he wasn't entirely sure, so it could just be an assumption."

Sonic checked the cameras. The animontronics were standing on the stage, and almost immediatly the screen went to static.

"H-How do they do this?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows..." Knuckles responded.

When the screen went back to normal, both Bonnie and Chica weren't on the stage.

"Wow, things really are starting to get serious..." Sonic said. "Bonnie and Chica aren't on the stage..."

"Already!? It hasn't even been more than three minutes!" Tails said.

Sonic gulped and saw that Bonnie was in The Dining Room and Chica was in one of the hallways. Both of their eyes looked half-lidded as they faced foward, staring.

"Don't forget to check Pirate Cove, Sonic!" Tails said.

"R-Right..." Sonic said.

Sonic flipped through the cameras and checked on Pirate Cove. The fox was still behind the curtain, so he stopped checking the cameras for a moment.

"Maybe if we just keep checking the doorlights instead of the cameras, than we'll save more power and make it out of here alive." Knuckles said.

Sonic sighed.

"I wish it were that easy, but would've that fox comes running back inside?" Sonic said.

Tails whimpered as he remembered what happened the other day.

"And didn't the man just say that Freddy doesn't show up by the doors?" Sonic said.

Knuckles sighed.

"Fine, fine..." Knuckles said.

They continued checking the cameras and door lights, until suddenly they heard a deep, low, funny-sounding, dark laugh that disappeared a couple of seconds after it started. It caused the trio to jump a little in surprise, confusion and fear.

"W-What was that?" Tails asked.

"I-I don't know..." Sonic said.

He checked the cameras. Both Bonnie and Chica were in the hallways, and Foxy was still hiding behind the curtains. But when they checked on Freddy, he wasn't on the stage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy was at Vanilla's house, laying in her bed. She basically lived with Vanilla and Cream. She had checked on Cream earlier to see if she was okay, but she still wasn't feeling so well. In fact, it seemed worse. She usually cried herself to sleep and screamed when she had nightmares, and her entire body looked paler than usual. She always looked tired and stressed, but no matter what Amy or Vanilla said or did, she wouldn't cheer up. It was almost as if she was turning mental, and Amy did not like the image of her poor friend in an Insane Asylum. It was just too much for her to handle.<p>

As Amy laid in that bed, staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't get the thought of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Cream out of her mind. It seemed as if she was attached to it now, and Cream was just a huge reminder. She knew she needed to go back and do something to help Cream recover; she couldn't just sit there while Cream's sanity slowly broke off into bits and pieces. So she sighed and stared at the small white paper Lily gave her, before grabbing her pink cellphone and dialing the ten digits. She waited for Lily to pick up the phone, then heard her sweet voice.

"Hello?" Lily said through the phone.

"Hey, Lily, it's me, Amy." Amy said.

"Oh, well hello Amy! Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Y-Yeah, um...I was wondering if, maybe I could get my job back as a waitress."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, is that alright? I'd really appreciate it. And I'll only be there until Friday. I know it sounds crazy because I just quit my job and now all of a sudden I want it back, but I NEED this job and I didn't realize it before. It's for my friend."

"W-Well, it's up to The Manager, not me... But I'd be glad to have you back, Amy."

"Oh, speaking of The Manager, do you think he's upset about the way I acted earlier?"

"Not at all. I'm sure he'll forgive you. He's very nice."

Amy sighed.

"I hope so... You know, it's funny because I almost threw a hissy fit about coming home, and now all of a sudden I wanna come back. Isn't that weird?"

Lily giggled.

"Well, Freddy Fazbear's does have that affect on people..."

"Matter of fact, I should go back right now and work as a secuirty guard with my friends instead of a waitress." Amy said. "I'd be doing someone a great favor in taking part in this. Besides, I don't have much else to do, right? And it's only a few more nights anyway."

"A-Amy, I really don't think you should go...now...i-it's kind of getting late..."

"Oh, I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, I can handle anyonr who dares to take me on. Plus, my friends will be there, so it really shouldn't be a big deal. See ya' later, Lily."

"Wait-"

Amy hung up before she could hear what else she had to say.

"Wow, she really knows how to make someone feel better." Amy said, smiling. "Maybe I should let her talk to Cream until we're done with this Freddy Fazbear mess."

Amy then stood up and ran towards the building.

* * *

><p>Sonic's eyes widened at this, for he felt a newfound fear suddenly erupt inside of him.<p>

"Freddy's not on stage!" Sonic said.

"WHAT!?" Knuckles and Tails said in unison.

"Where is he!? Look for him! Hurry!" Tails said, rapidly pressing the button to check his doorlight in nervousness.

"Y-Yeah, Sonic, what he said!" Knuckles said, doing the same as Tails to his door.

Sonic flipped through the cameras quickly, only to see a pair of glowing white eyes hidden in the darkness of the dining room area that was left unlit by any source of light. The eyes were staring at the camera, looking like two shrunken dots glowing noticeably through the darkness.

"I-I think that's him..." Sonic said, staring back at it.

"So he finally left the stage...freaky." Knuckles said.

"And he apparently doesn't like to be seen..." Sonic said, reffering to the fact that he was hiding in the darkness.

The screen went static again, and soon commotion was heard in the kitchen, such as kitchen utensils clashing together and the sound of feet sliding against slippery water as if someone almost fell.

"Chica must be in the kitchen again..." Tails said.

Knuckles then checked the doorlight and almost screamed as he saw the purple bunny standing there with half-lidded eyes and a closed mouth like last time. He immediately closed the door, not wanting him to come in.

"Damn it!" Knuckles said, his heart racing as he slowly began to calm down. "Sonic, why aren't you checking those cameras!?"

"S-Sorry..." Sonic said, smiling nervously before flipping through the cameras again.

Freddy was still in that same spot and it seemed Bonnie was still beside the door because he wasn't on the camera, while Chica was now somewhere near the door as well.

"Tails, keep checking that door light. Chica is near..." Sonic said.

Tails whimpered and kept checking it repeatedly. Sonic then checked the camera again. Bonnie had backed away back into the dining room area, but Chica was still near the door.

"Open the door, Knux, the big bad bunny is gone~" Sonic teased playfully.

Knuckles blushed and frowned.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me!?" Knuckles said.

"Maybe~"

Sonic looked back at the cameras, and saw that Foxy had his head poking out the curtains. His jaw seemed to be broken, and his eyes glowed as he stared straight at the camera in front of him. Sonic cringed.

"Foxy's almost out..." Sonic said, glancing at his arms.

"U-Uh, Sonic, should I still be checking this doorlight?" Tails asked.

Just as Tails said that, Chica popped up near the door. Her eyes were wide open as well as her mouth, and she stared directly at Tails. Tails screamed in surprise - alarming his friends - and closed the door quickly, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down.

"Oh m-my goodness..." Tails said, slightly trembling.

Knuckles chuckled.

"Don't worry Tails, it shouldn't be too much longer until 6:00..."

It was soon 4:00 AM, which meant 2 hours left for the trio until it was time to leave. Tails' frightened face was soon replacrd by a determined one.

"Only two hours left, then we can go home!" Tails said. "Guys, I think we're doing pretty good-"

Suddenly, the deep, low laugh was heard once again, causing them all to gasp and jump. Sonic immediately checked the cameras, and gasped as he saw Freddy in the back room with his face really close to the camera as he stared through it, staring right at Sonic with shrunken, white dots for pupils and what seemed to be black eyeballs. Sonic didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Freddy was gonna try to jump through the door without warning.

"Close the doors!" Sonic demanded in fear.

Knuckles and Tails did as so, and the battery percentage immediately began to drain, quickly.

"Um, Sonic, why are we closing the doors?" Knuckles asked.

"B-Because, Freddy-"

There was another low laugh that seemed to be getting closer and closer, making them all scream partially in fear.

* * *

><p>When Amy arrived, she saw that the gate through the bridge was locked and gasped.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I forgot..." she said. "But I can't just turn back now!"

She then saw a gap in the gate that she could fit through.

"Hm...that wasn't there before..." She said.

She shrugged and crawled through the gap, successfully making it through. Then she walked over to the small building and tried opening the front door, but it was locked.

"Hm..." She said. "The door wasn't locked when I was here..."

Confused, she walked over to the back and opened the back door, only to see a hallway that led to The Office and a door that led to The Basement. She tilted her head slightly at the basement door.

"I wonder what's in there..." She said, then opened the door and walked down to the basement.

* * *

><p>The trio gasped when they suddenly heard the back door open.<p>

"K-Knuckles, didn't you lock the back door...?" Sonic asked.

"I thought you told me to lock the front door!" Knuckles said.

"S-Someone must've came inside through the back door!" Tails said.

"Ah, shit, so now we got a real robbery and we got to deal with this animontronic stuff at the same time?" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, go deal with the robbery. Me and Tails will stay here." Sonic said.

"I can't close both doors!" Tails said.

"It shouldn't take too long, now hurry, Knuckles!" Sonic said.

"But I can't go down the hall unless I walk through the right door!" Knuckles said, reffering to the one where Chica pops up at. "And there's no way I'm walking out there while those th-things are out there!"

"We can't get fired! If The Manager finds out we let someone rob the restaurant he'll think we're not doing our job!" Tails said.

"Well it's not our fault there's deadly machines chasing after us and trying to kill us!" Knuckles said.

The battery was beginning to drain out really fast. It was 20% battery and only an hour left until 6:00. Sonic rapidly flipped through the cameras, then once he saw that no one was near the doors, he told Tails and Knuckles to open it. They opened the doors, checking the doorlights once and seeing no one.

"We seem okay for now..." he said.

He then checked on Foxy and saw that the curtain was open, and the small sign that said "Sorry, out of order" now said "IT'S ME". He flipped through the cameta quickly and saw Foxy sprinting down thr hall.

"KNUCKLES CLOSE THE DOOR!" Sonic demanded.

Knuckles quickly closed the door before he could run in. Foxy banged his fists against the door for a few seconds, then stopped.

"I-Is he gone?" Tails asked.

Sonic checked the camera and saw that he was back in his curtain.

"Yeah, he's gone." Sonic said.

Knuckles opened the door.

"That was a close one..." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. And it's almost 6:00." Sonic said, smiling. "Seems we've survived another-"

Suddenly, a weird, golden-looking animatronic appeared in the middle of the room. He looked like Freddy, with no eyes and golden fur, anf his eyes were missing as he sat in a crooked position. The trio screamed and backed into the corner of the room as the thing made a weird, metallic sound. The lights began to flicker as they continued to scream, coverint their faces as they tried not to look at the creature. The lights were flickering fast, but soon, it stopped.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, then they realized it was 6:00. They opened their eyes and stood up, still trembling as they tried to adjust to what happened.

"W-What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked.

"I have, no, idea..." Sonic responded.

* * *

><p>When Amy arrived in the basement, she didn't see a dusty room full of pipes, cobwebs and cracks in the walls like she expected. Instead, she saw a bedroom. The walls were painted a light tannish with brown carpet floor. There was a small bed with a tannish blanket and white pillows, that looked pretty comfortable, and beside it was a little, brown, wooden table that held a photo frame and a lamp. Across the room was a brown dresser with a mirror, a desk and a closet. There was also a bathroom in the room.<p>

Amy gapsed at this.

"Someone...lives down here?" Amy asked herself.

She first walked over to the photo on the small table. The photo seemed to be a photo of a child that looked a lot like The Manager. It looked like he was taking a school picture as he smiled brightly at the camera with an adult size suit and tie that was too big for him, but only made him look cuter. Amy giggled.

"So this must be The Manager's room or something. But...why would he live here?" Amy said. "Or maybe this is one of his relative's room?"

She shook the thought away and walked over to the desk. There were stacks of paper everywhere, and a cup of writing utensils. Amy figured it might've just beeb a bunch if paperwork that he had to fill out about the restaurant or something. She wasn't sure what The Manager's job was, other than managing the restaurant and keeping it in place.

Suddenly, she noticed a newspaper article sitting right in front of the chair to the desk. She picked it up and began to read.

**NEWS: MENTAL PATIENT ESCAPES MENTAL ASYLUM! Michael Tolliver - a mental patient belonging in the GAC (Give Another Chance) Mental Asylum escapes and is now on the loose! He attacked almost twenty workers, including security guards, in the asylum and killed fifteen of them, before breaking loose! The patient is known to have-**

The rest of the newspaper article was ripped off and missing. Amy cringed at this.

"Why would The Manager read something as terrible as this?" Amy asked herself.

Amy then looked around and found another newspaper article that was written before the mental patient escape. Amy read it.

**NEWS: CHILD KILLS HIS OWN FAMILY FOR UNKNOWN REASON! Michael Tolliver - a child at the age of five - murders his own family brutally with a butcher knife, stabbing both his parents to death. He was sent to prison but wouldn't cooperate, and ended up killing another child while in prison, and was therefore sentenced to the GAC Mental Asylum. Police men say that-**

The rest of the newspaper was ripped off. Amy was beginning to feel uncomfortable about this room, yet very interested at the same time.

"Who is Michael Tolliver...?" She asked herself.

She rummaged through some more newspapers, but didn't have much time, because soon she heard the door knob to the bedroom/basement turn. She gasped and immediately slid underneath the bed, peeking from underneath. The door opened and a pair of feet with shoes that seemed to belong with a suit entered the room. She knew who those brown shoes belonged to, and it was The Manager. He hummed a soft song as he stepped inside the room and towards the closet.

'He even acts happy when he's alone?' Amy thought.

The Manager opened the closet door and pulled out what sounded like a notebook, befote scribbling some words on it as he hummed a nursery song. About a minute latet, he put it back inside the closet before closing the door and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Amy waited for about a minute just in case, before sliding out from underneath the bed and standing up, dusting herself off. She wanted to see what The Manager wrote in that notebook, but she didn't want to take anymore chances. So onstead, she quickly ran out of the room and out of the back door, exactly when the clock hit 6.


End file.
